


Giant

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Giant

"Yer sure, professor?" Hagrid asked, sounding hesitant.

"Of course, I am certain," Severus said with irritation. He took a breath, realising that upsetting Hagrid would hardly get him what he wanted. "I have been... interested for many years but only now felt comfortable approaching you about this matter."

Then Hagrid clapped him on the shoulder with one of his enormous hands and made Severus stumble. 

"Sorry, professor." Hagrid helped him straighten up. 

"It's no matter." He gestured toward Hagrid's hut. "Shall we?"

Later, as Severus gripped the headboard with all his strength, he thanked Merlin that Hagrid was only half-giant.


End file.
